Miss You
by New1Romantic
Summary: Very angsty song fic based a few yars after booth leaves. Set to 'The Feeling' This is my first song fic, so we'll see how it goes. I don't own Bones. ONE-SHOT COMPLETE


****

This is an angsty thing that came to me last night, so I wrote it this morning. The song is by 'The Feeling' and the track is about six minutes into 'Blue Picadilly' Please reveiw because I love your feed back.

* * *

**I sit at the bar, there's a radio playing in the background I sit at the bar, there's a radio playing in the background. I sigh again and down what must be my fifteenth shot; there is no way I'll be able drive home today. I pause for a second, the music catching my attention, it reminds me of her, like every other thing in the world. It's the words.**

I curl up on the couch with a bottle of vodka in my hands. Is that all I do now? I think so, I work and I drink. Why? I ask myself, but I know the answer. To forget. To forget what? It jumps quickly to mind again, to forget him. But I can't he'll always be there. I pause, the radio's playing a song by some British band. I turn it up slightly.

_Everyone knows it_

_Can you deny it?_

_I was the only one for you_

I definitely couldn't deny what my heart had been telling me for ages, everyone knew it. Even I knew it and I didn't even believe in love- or at least, I didn't think I believed in it.

**I felt things for her that I never thought I could feel, we were made for each other. I put my head in my hands and try to forget her, but closing my eyes doesn't help; she is burnt into my eye lids, making sure I can't forget her.**

_Everyone knows it_

_Cause we couldn't hide it_

_Nobody else got close_

_It's true_

**I laugh a little, even as a 'non-couple' we were amazing together. We acted so much like a couple that nobody knew. There was times when I just wanted to kiss her, but fear of rejection kept me at bay.**

Angela kept telling me that we would be a brilliant together. I smile, I didn't need her to tell me that; I wanted to kiss him, but he didn't want to kiss me. And his smile, I loved his smile. I open the bottle and take another drink.

_But my love was stronger than you think_

_It's much stronger now I've had a drink_

**She never loved me, she didn't believe in love. If only I'd taken my chance, there had been millions of them, swept her up into a kiss. I shake my head to clear it. I always get like that when I'm drunk.**

All I seem to do now is drink and work. To forget him, to forget how he left, with only a goodbye and he was gone out of the door, out of my life. I don't do work with the FBI any more, it reminds me of him.

_Well, I hope you know that I miss you_

**Great, I think to myself, if only I could tell her that. I've still got her cell number, even though I have a new phone. She's still speed dial 1, always has been, always will be.**

_And I wonder where you've been_

_And I wonder who you've seen_

I have no idea where he is, he never told me. Sometimes I want to phone him, but I don't. I just want to ask him about his day, or talk to him about a skeleton from limbo. I loved the way he never remembers the bones in the human body.

**She travels, to remote archaeological sites. Peru and Burma, no, it's not called that anymore. What is it called? If Bones was here, she would have corrected me by now. I try to remember what she told me but remembering her voice is too much. I order another shot and down it quickly.**

_And I hope that he's a friend_

I haven't been dating anyone since he left: I like to think it makes him happy. He was always so protective of me. I don't really have friends anymore, I don't get too close. I only let Angela be my friend.

_Do I miss you?_

_(yeah)_

_Do I miss you?_

_(Yeah)_

**If I missed her any more, I would be driven to insanity, I'm not even sure I'm sane right now. I can't not miss her.**

_Well, I wonder where you've been_

_And I hope your with a friend_

**I do, really, want the best for her. As long as she's happy, I don't care about my sanity. I try to stand, but almost fall over. Maybe I've had a little too much to drink; I should get a cab home.**

_Everyone knows it_

_So don't you deny it_

_We had it all laid out for two_

_Everyone knows it_

_Cause we couldn't hide it_

_I was the sea and_

_Sky was you_

We really were perfect together, we probably solved more murder cases than the rest of the FBI put together.

_But all of a sudden_

_The wind just changed direction_

_And that big black cloud came rolling in_

**I never told her why I left. Maybe it was for the better. I walk outside and wait to hail a cab, I can still here the song from inside. I left her because I had to go into the army, just for a short while, to train new sniper; new people to kill for the 'just cause' I snort, but then looked down again. I didn't want to tell because I could have got killed. But then, is this really better?When he left, I felt like my world had been torn apart. It just proved what I knew all along, everyone I love leaves me.**

_Yeah, I hope you know that I miss you_

_And I wonder where you've been_

**I finally hail a cab and stumble in, the song is playing on the radio still. Is the world trying to torment me? Sometimes I think of calling her, and just hope she'll still have the same phone, but I don't even know if she'll pick up. I shouldn't have left her like that. I know that, I always knew that. But, when we're in love, we're not rational.**

I still keep my old cell phone plugged in at my apartment, just in case he calls.

_And I wonder who you've seen_

_And I hope that he's a friend_

**The cab driver asks me where I'm going. I almost tell him Bones' apartment, but shut my mouth in time. But then I think 'why not' my mind comes up with a million reasons, but, being drunk, I say it anyway. I decide to pick up coffee on the way.**

_Do I miss you?_

_(yeah)_

_Do I miss you?_

_(Yeah)_

_I do_

**And now, I'm racing towards Bones' apartment, heart pounding at a thousand milles per hour. Why did I do this? I drink a sip of coffee and my head clears, but as it does, it screams at me to stop.**

_Well, I wonder where you've been_

**I can't do this, I can't. I see her window and I chicken out. Maybe some day I'll be able to do it, but for now, I'm going home.**

I go over to the window and see a cab go past the window. I think I see Booth in the back, but no, it must be my imagination. My heart leaps every time a cab or an SUV goes by, but of course, it's never him.

_And I hope your with a friend_

I love him

**I love her**


End file.
